


Going Dutch

by swampstoat



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drinking, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Ride a Cowboy, Riding, Rough Sex, Save a Horse, Sex Tape, Sloppy Seconds, Slutty Frank Morrison, Smoking, and thirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampstoat/pseuds/swampstoat
Summary: Based on a prompt in the Dead by Baelight Discord server -Ghostfrank films a sex tape and sends it to the rest of the killers on Valentine’s Day to remind them of how single they areCue each killer getting pissed off and taking turns in wrecking both Danny and FrankBonus;Frank or Danny (you choose) gets gangbanged by the other killers while the other is made to watch and the other take turns making their own mark on whoever is getting fucked (Frank or Danny) which causes the other to get really possessive but also slightly horny?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/ Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Frank Morrison, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Frank Morrison/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger, Frank Morrison/Michael Myers, Frank Morrison/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Going Dutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryukie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukie/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely Ryukie who posted the prompt for this and encouraged me to write and post my first DBD fic; of course it's 5k words of absolute unabashed porn.
> 
> Thanks to my love for the title.
> 
> Enjoy, love.

“Fu-uck!” Unable to hold his moans back any longer, Frank gasped out obscenities as Danny’s cock jabbed into his prostate, arms tied behind his back with torn black cloth and his face and chest pressed into the bed, his back curved obscenely to keep his ass up. Fingernails digging into the pale, tattooed flesh of his hips, Frank moaned louder when scratches were dragged down to his thighs, eyes rolling back at the sharp sting and the thrusts into his hole stuttered with his noises.

Blinking dully, the camera focused on the couch they were debauching kept filming, lens aimed perfectly to catch the sight of Frank’s sloppy hole being filled with Danny’s cock and his face contorting in pleasure, tongue lolling out in an attempt to wet his dry mouth but too caught up in being fucked to be any use.

“Sound so fucking good for me Frankie,” Danny growled, hunched slightly over the shorter man as his hips rabbited forward, thrusts hard and fast, the tan skin of his thighs slapping against the plump curve of Frank’s rump. His breathy moans and arched back just did things to Danny, the way his sweat slick skin glistened in the dim lights of Ormond’s ski lodge, how his hands curled into his rucked up hoodie in a white knuckle grip. Most importantly, he was all his. “Everyone’s gonna know.”

Frank’s breath hitched at the statement, grinding his hips back as best he could at the thought of being shown off, desired, perhaps even envied. It made his blood boil with satisfaction and arousal to think of people getting off to him, his narcissistic streak glowing with pride knowing he’d be seen in such a compromising position and wanted; yet be unattainable. 

“You’re s-so fucking- big,” he panted between thrusts, words interrupted and coming out slightly garbled as he keened and writhed under Danny. He wanted to make sure anyone that saw this would know how good he was getting fucked. With a growl, the Ghostface squeezed at Frank’s waist, his bruising grip leaving pinkish-red handprints in their wake as he got lost in his lust, pressing his cock into Frank as deep as it would go and grinding against his prostate, hips rolling steadily to an unheard rhythm.

“Such a good slut for me, love being fucked don’t you,” he grinned at the camera, lips curved up in a wicked smirk that he knew would rile up the killers he was going to share this with. Perhaps it was a bad idea to show a group of sadistic murderers a sex tape of him fucking his boyfriend knowing none of them had anything but their hands; but despite the meticulous planning of his kills and stalkings, he’d perhaps overlooked some of the issues this plan could cause.

“Fuck yes,” somewhat muffled by the couch, Frank groaned at the pressure against his prostate, pushing his hips back urgently with a whine. “Danny, don’t stop-”

Invigorated at the prospect of Frank being so close to orgasm and begging him so sweetly, Danny restarted his bruising pace, gripping at the join of Frank’s bound wrists to pull him back all the harder on his dripping cock. Knowing every inch of his boyfriend’s body and his tells, he knew he was going to cum on his cock without being touched.

It was as if he’d been electrified when he came, Frank’s shoulder blades tensing together as he threw his head back and moaned embarrassingly high for his normally deep voice. His cock jerked and painted the couch beneath him in his cum, hole clenching around Danny still thrusting hard and deep inside him, unable to stop himself from writhing at the overstimulation as his body arched in an almost impossible curve.

“Fuck Frankie, fucking gorgeous,” Danny groaned, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he hunched over his spent boyfriend and pressed in as deep as he could, cumming hard against his tight walls and milking his cock with slow grinds of his hips. Frank moaned at the sensation, muscles relaxing as he went boneless into the couch, unbothered at the cum that smeared on his stomach as he basked in his pleasure.

They both lay panting, gathering their breath as they pressed against each other before Frank complained at his back hurting. With a chuckle, Danny sat up on his knees, slowly pulling his cock out and tucking it into his jeans, grabbing his hunting knife off the cluttered coffee table to cut Frank free from his binds.

“You think Trappers a virgin?” Frank grinned while rotating his wrists, clenching and unclenching his fingers to improve the circulation to them. With a snort, Danny leaned towards the camera, the screen filling with his tan, slightly flushed, smirking face.

“Unless you count him licking his dad’s ass, probably.”

-

Rather quickly into his gloating, Danny came to regret his idea. A machete at his throat and his back against a wall as the spindly form of the Wraith held his camera with long, spindly fingers, him and Frank’s moans echoing around the shack they’d gathered in with alcohol and cards from the Saloon. Their audience looked entirely unamused, sat around on creaking wooden chairs and stained armchairs and couches, their glares fixed on either him or the camera.

Being a lot smaller than most of the male killers, Danny had thought it’d be an easy escape, slipping from their grasp to hide away with Frank until they’d calmed down enough to not try and stab the pair, but it was laughable how quickly he was cornered. Strolling in with a loud whistle, waving his camera about with a wry smile; he hadn’t noticed the Wraith disappear behind him, or Trapper coming close to him until his camera was held high above his head and he was pushed backwards. Certainly could have gone better, but he was good at getting out of sticky situations.

“You trying to wind us up, Danny?” Evan barked from behind his eerily grinning mask, pressing his cleaver against the thin skin of his neck until it turned white from being pulled so taut. “Showing off your whore while we’re stuck fucking our fists.”

Sweat beaded on his brow. He knew the tension that came with being practically celibate, having almost lost his mind with just his imagination until he’d bonded with Frank over their shitty parents and love for tracking and cornering their prey. But most of the murderers here had been in the fog for much longer than he had.

  
“Think it’s funny, to show a starved man a buffet then wheel it away?”

Starting to regret this ‘prank’, he laughed tightly, holding his hands up to try and push the cleaver back, but it was only pressed into his skin harder, blood beading at where it had contact. He met the eyes of the men around the room, internally gulping at the realisation he was trapped with four very large, very pent up men.

“Thought it’d be a bit of fun, you know how I like to capture the moment,” he chuckled awkwardly, lying through his teeth so blatantly he couldn’t meet the shrapnel filled man’s face. There was an attempt to hide his flinch when Evan growled at him, lips curled up around his teeth in a snarl.

“Don’t test me, I think we all know what you were wanting,” stepping back, Evan removed his cleaver from Danny’s throat, unsurprised when the smaller man darted to try and escape the shack. With a shot of The Redeemer into the wall in front of him, he was stopped in his tracks.

“Ain’t no use runnin’ now, boy,” Caleb chuckled, detaching the chain from his gun to toss towards Evan, bright white eyes fixed on Danny as the chain was wound around him and connected to the spear, completely immobilising him with his arms to his sides, no wiggle room to even try and escape the metal grasp.

Danny shook slightly in his binds, being at the mercy of four very successful killers who seemed to want to rip his organs out was a very surreal moment he didn’t think he’d experience.

“Oh, come on! It was just a tease, what do you want?” Unsure of their plans, he tried to work something out of them, unable to decipher anything from the three empty stares and Caleb’s grim smirk. Philip dropped his camera carelessly as the video ended, recognisable from Frank’s comment about Evan’s virginity; he winced and avoided Evan’s gaze when he turned to stare down at him menacingly, the tree of a man made some odd clicking noises before disappearing.

“I for one, want a turn on your boy,” the Deathslinger rumbled from his archchair, taking a swig of one of the whiskey bottles on the table, a sly grin cracking his scarred face. Glaring at the bounty hunter, Danny raised his hackles.

“He’s mine,” he argued, fire in his veins at the thought of someone touching his boyfriend, fucking his Frankie. Evan and Caleb laughed, even Michael tilted his head mockingly at his words.

“Doesn’t seem like you can do much about that, can you lad?” Humiliated, his cheeks flushed red, trying to tug his arms free of the immovable chains around his torso as Evan grinned at him, all teeth, just like his mask. “You gonna defend his honour, huh? Wanna talk us through how you’re gonna go about that.”

Rage flared in the pit of his stomach, clenching his teeth to stop himself digging a deeper hole to climb out by saying something. Of all the ways his little prank could have gone, he didn’t envision this; didn’t think that he’d be so easily apprehended and teased. It was supposed to be the other way around, he bristled, he was supposed to be laughing at their misfortune. But here he was, attached to the wall of a dingy shack, awaiting the consequences of his actions for the first time in a long, long time.

His first inkling of what was to come, was the sound of a struggle outside. Fists hitting against a solid surface and yells of indignation making their way through the depths of the forest to reach them. Danny glanced over at the two killers playing cards, his heart thumping in his chest at the grins they sported, blood running cold at how Myers suddenly looked in the direction of the commotion after standing incredibly still for however long he’d been trapped.

Then, as the sound of struggle came close, he recognised the voice hurling curses and obscenities. He tried to keep the worried look from his face, but from Caleb’s chuckle across the room, he must have failed miserably.

Slowly coming back to visibility, Philip had a tight grasp around a bound, frothing at the mouth Frank. Ironically, his wrists were tied almost exactly as they had been in the sex tape, rope winding up his arms to encircle his torso to prevent struggling, matching material wrapped around his ankles and calves to stop him from kicking too much. Despite the situation, Danny couldn’t help be but aroused at the sight of his boyfriend tied up, his cock twitching in his pants despite the worry coursing through his veins.

“Let me go you fucking freak-” The oldest Legion member was interrupted, dropped carelessly to the floor of the shack to writhe and hiss angrily until he noticed Danny strapped to the wall, his eyes widening in confusion and surprise as Evan came to kneel over him.

“Here’s the man of the hour,” he rumbled, voice thick with smugness as he threaded a large hand into Frank’s hair and pulled hard. They all shivered at the whimper the smaller man tried to hold back. “Your boyfriend’s been showing us the goods, I’m thinking we want to have a try.”

Frowning, Frank didn’t entirely understand until he took a moment to look around, noticing Danny’s camera on the floor paused on a still of his face smirking. His eyes widened at the implication, swallowing hard when he caught the Deathslinger’s gaze; unable to hold it, he looked to the ground with flushed cheeks.

While he knew that the tape would be seen by others, he didn’t think they’d ambush him. By the looks of it, it seemed the four bigger killers had plans for him though, practically circling him like prey as they undressed him with their eyes, though Michael seemed a lot more subtle about it, stood like a vigil by the only exit, attention glued to Frank’s bound form with the only hint of his intentions being the tent in his jumpsuit. Slowly, a grin spread across his features, eyes coy as they met Evan’s through his mask.

“Who’s first then?”

Angling his hips up, Frank swayed them as best he could with his legs tied together, the killers around him growling, pleased at his obvious willingness to be passed between them all, the mischievous smirk and curve of his rump tantalising. Danny couldn’t quite identify the feeling in his chest as Evan squeezed at his boyfriend’s ass, it wasn’t quite betrayal at his enthusiastic consent, perhaps jealously at being the only one that couldn’t touch, but not to the point he wanted to break free.  _ Oh god _ , he thought,  _ am I genuinely being cucked _ ?

And he was  _ enjoying _ it.

He was brought out of his realisation by the tearing of fabric, the rope around Frank’s legs torn off with his bloody, dirty jeans until his pale ass was bare. The grumble from Evan made the exposed man shiver, shuffling up onto his knees more comfortably to present himself to the Trapper, moaning at the attention the bigger man paid to groping him and spreading him open.

“None of you will complain at me going first,” it was more a statement than a question, not even sparing a glance to the three other men practically gagging for a turn at touching the supple man under the hulking form of Evan; none of them questioned his authority though, shifting in their seats to get a better view, Michael breathing slightly heavier beneath his mask but not moving an inch.

Danny could tell when Evan started prodding at Frank’s entrance, the telltale huff of breath the smaller man let out that he’d heard so many times before lighting a fire in his groin as he tried to shuffle in his restraints. No progress was really made though, only really drawing attention to himself with the clinking of the chains.

“You’re gonna enjoy watching him get fucked by a real man,” Evan growled, staring right into Danny’s eyes as he pressed his covered cock into the crack of Frank’s ass, revelling in the breathy moan he got in response as he started grinding into it. Humiliation and degradation wasn’t on his list of kinks before, but Danny would have been lying if he said the Trapper’s derogatory words didn’t make him twitch in his pants.

The beast of a man pulled a bottle with a worn off label out of a pocket on his apron, pulling the cork out with his teeth between the maw of his mask before spitting it carelessly across the room, pouring a slight amount of the yellow tinted liquid between Frank’s cheeks. Setting it down to his side, he trailed his fingers through it, coating them liberally in the slick fluid, teasing the tip of one of his thick digits at Frank’s asshole with a smirk hidden by his mask.

Beneath him, the leader of the Legion groaned at the pressure, pushing his hips up to try and get Evan’s finger to breach him, but the older man kept pulling back, teasing him, revelling in his wanton behaviour. Unable to hold it back, he moaned embarrassingly high pitched when he was entered, Evan slowly thrusting his finger in and out, lust bubbling in his groin and through his veins as Frank made lewd little sounds at every thrust, hips chasing his finger as if begging for more with his body; who was he to deny him.

Gasping as a second finger joined the first, Frank looked up to meet Danny’s hungry eyes, grinning as he was debauched in front of his boyfriend. It was immensely erotic to watch someone else take apart his boyfriend, Evan larger and stronger than him, able to do things the Ghostface couldn’t. Danny knew his boyfriend loved him, needed him, but seeing him get everything he deserved and more had him leaking into his briefs, the thought of being allowed to watch Frank get railed by a myriad of different men had a fire licking up his spine, excitement and anticipation making his heart pound in his chest.

“He can take more than that,” Danny scoffed, surprised at himself for being so brash about how someone should finger his boyfriend. Evan chuckled, curling his fingers to make the man beneath him moan before he thrust in with three of his thick, calloused fingers; the broken noise Frank made at the sudden stretch that was on the verge of too much had the men around him struggle to contain themselves, Caleb’s fingers going white at his grip around the armchair he reclined in, Philip growling under his breath as Frank writhed and begged for more.

“M’sure he can, but I’m bigger than you,” his tone sly as he spread his fingers apart inside of the Legion leader. Heat flared on Danny’s cheeks at the snide comment, embarrassment roiling in his gut as Caleb laughed at him; the spurt of precum into his briefs was definitely from seeing Frank so desperate, not the humiliation. Definitely not.

“Fuck me already,” Frank’s demand was met with the glint of Evan’s teeth behind his mask as he snarled, digging his fingers into Frank’s tattooed hips to leave the hint of developing bruises that would darken and purple with time. His mouthiness was well known amongst the killers, of course it was still prevalent during sex.

“Shut your trap or I’ll make you wait longer,” the threat made him shiver, practically riding the fingers inside of him as his cock bobbed and dribbled onto the uneven wooden floor boards.

“Like you could hold back after having nothing to warm your cock for so long,” his smile was wicked, thrown over his shoulder to gauge Evan’s reaction to his words. Anticipating the pain was one thing, feeling it was an entirely different complexity; a hard slap to his ass made him groan, the sting of his skin making his cock twitch as his body rocked forwards with the force. It was almost a constant noise now, Evan growling above him as he unclipped his overalls from the hooks and curls of shrapnel in his shoulder, shucking the squeaking rubber down his broad chest until his cock was free of its confines.

Danny had to remind himself to swallow the swell of drool that built up stupidly fast in his mouth at the sight of Evan’s cock, curved, rigid,  _ thick _ ; he could practically feel the weight of it on his tongue, jealous of Frank who had it sliding through to slick between his cheeks. Unable to stop himself from rutting in his confines, Danny groaned at the shifting of his briefs around his aching cock, head swimming from the immense arousal curled in his groin.

Stroking his cock to spread the oil over it, Evan pressed his free hand into Frank’s mid back, curving the man obscenely with his ass in the air, face and chest pressed into the floorboards before smearing his cockhead over Frank’s entrance, grinning at his desperate mewls. Not wanting to tease himself any longer, with the help of his hand, he pressed his dick against Frank’s hole, groaning deeply at the warm tightness that enveloped his cock as he sheathed himself fully in one, long stroke.

From Danny’s place bound to the wall, he could perfectly see Frank’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open as he was filled, a choked moan escaping his lips as he panted at the sensation of being full of Evan’s huge cock. He continued to whine, trying to buck back onto the cock inside him but unable to with the hulk of a man pressing his chest down and grinding deep inside him.

“Fucking gagging for it, can’t believe he kept such a slut to himself,” Evan grunted, pulling out slowly and ignoring Frank’s indignant shout before he thrust in hard, grinning as his protest quickly turned into a sharp moan. Looking over to the other killers, Caleb was unabashedly palming his cock through his pants while he watched, Philip was a little more reserved, eagerly watching but not touching himself yet; he made a croaking sound when Evan caught his gaze. “He’s so tight Philip, but too much of a whore to be as tight as you.”

That was something Danny had no idea about until now, eyes widening at Evan’s admission and Philip’s embarrassed hisses and clicks, his long, slender hands hiding his face as his dick noticeably twitched underneath the bandages wrapped around his waist and thighs. He could tell Evan noticed his surprise too, chuckling deeply as he started a slow, deep rhythm into Frank. Managing to surprise the Ghostface was an achievement he planned to revel in.

“Fucking- god, please-  _ Evan _ ,” the smaller man panted, moans shrill at every slow press of Evan’s cock inside him. Begging seemed to get him what he wanted, the Trapper groaned, deep and guttural at his pleas as he sped up his thrusts, grasping at Frank’s hips in a bruising grip as he fucked him harder, faster; until the leader of the Legion was crying out on every thrust and incoherent.

Seeing his boyfriend like this, completely undone under another man was a sight to behold, how Frank’s cock bobbed with the brutal thrusts, precum flecking across the floor and his stomach, shirt rucked up under his armpits as Evan took his pleasure from him. Almost ashamed to admit it, Danny was desperate to touch himself, stroke his cock to the obscene visual of Frank getting absolutely railed into the floor, he was jealous of Caleb and Philip who were obviously getting off to the fucking couple before them, teasing themselves as they waited for their turn with Danny’s boyfriend.

Straining against the rope around his wrists, Frank wriggled desperately for more, crying out beautifully for more, harder, faster; Evan was more than happy to oblige, chasing his oncoming orgasm with rumbling growls and powerful, piston-like thrusts into Frank’s clenching hole, his rhythm unwavering as he somehow sped up, grinning wickedly at the pleased shouts coming from the man beneath him taking his cock so perfectly. Teary eyes stared back at the mask, Frank’s face flushed pink and sweaty as he looked over his shoulder to watch the wall of muscle pound into him. He couldn’t keep the stare for long though, forehead dropping to rest on the floor as Evan snarled and pressed him down by the back of his neck, hips jerking wildly as he came inside the Legion’s leader.

Panting, Evan ground his hips against the curve of Frank’s ass, milking his cock of the aftershocks deep inside his hole before he pulled out slowly, letting out a satisfied rumble as his cum started dribbling down Frank’s thighs. Patting the smaller man’s flank, he pulled back to stare at Danny, rather enjoying the torture he was putting the stalker through. Half-assedly hooking his overalls back onto his shoulder, he stood and gestured towards the panting mess that Frank had become, cock a ruddy red and drooling from not cumming.

“He’s all yours boys.”

Philip came forward in two long strides, pulling Frank up by his bound arms and helping him stumble over to where Caleb sat with his legs spread, pants tugged down far enough to expose his long, veiny cock that had the Legion leader drooling and leaning forward to envelop it with his mouth.

“Eager, ain’t ya boy,” the Deathslinger chuckled, weaving his fingers into Frank’s unruly light brown hair and tugging slightly just to make him moan. He yelped when Philip lifted him by his hips, suspending him entirely between the Wraith’s grasp on his hips and his shoulders on Caleb’s thighs. Another chuckle came from the Irish-American before he guided Frank down to his dick, groaning low in his throat at the sinful warmth and the slick tongue that lapped at his tip.

Wasting no time at all, Philip slid straight into Frank’s ass without so much as a second though, Evan’s cum and the remainder of the oil making his thrust slick and easy as he filled the smaller man. Clicking in appreciation of the tightness fucked pliant by Evan, he started thrusting quickly and tightened his gnarled fingertips into Frank’s toned thighs, rumbling reverently at the muffled noises the smaller man made around Caleb’s cock, Philip’s thrusts rocking him forward to take it further into his throat. He breathed heavily through his nose as he looked up at the bounty hunter, tears and drool running down his face as he swallowed as best he could around his mouthful of cock.

“Good boy,” Caleb groaned, rolling his hips up to get further down Frank’s throat. Constricting around his cock tightly, warm and wet as mumbled vibrations ran down his dick and made his balls ache, Frank’s mouth was a heaven in itself that Caleb was sure he’d lost since being taken into the Entity’s realm; the heady touch of pleasure garnered from someone else breathtaking and making him feel ready to cum way too soon.

Jackrabbiting his hips faster, Philip seemed unable to hold himself back, growling as he buried himself deep and grinded against Frank’s prostate. Honestly, Danny couldn’t blame him, about ready to cum untouched in his pants at how eager and debauched his boyfriend was, already having been fucked once only to be taken from both ends, so willing and pliant to their manhandling, letting them use him. A groan that could only be described as desperate tumbled from his mouth before he could stop it, drawing Evan’s attention from Frank being defiled to him rutting into the air.

“Think you’re enjoying this more than he is,” smug, sultry, a lecherous grin hidden beneath a carved open maw of teeth. Evan towered over Danny by at least a foot and a half, crowding him against the wall with his broad form, muscular arms caging him in; as if he could escape the chains around him.

“I like to watch,” Danny grinned salaciously, willing to try his luck if it got him some touch, pressure,  _ fuck touch me _ . With a tilt of his head, Evan chuckled darkly.

“Or, you like being denied,” his large hand brushing down Danny’s body to cup the bulge in his pants. Shuddering at the firm grip, he moaned embarrassingly loudly, enough to draw Michael’s attention to him. Evan slowly worked open the stalker’s pants, dipping his hand in to brush his fingers tantalizingly slow over Danny’s cockhead, smearing precum down his length as he started to stroke him. It was like electricity coursing through his veins as he was finally touched where he needed it, panting almost immediately as Evan pumped his calloused hand over his aching dick. “Just as desperate as your boy over there.”

Evan leaned to the side so Danny could watch as Philip growled and rutted into Frank, cumming hard with his grip tight on pale thighs, marring them with reddened handprints that would surely darken into mottled bruises to match the ones Evan had left higher up. A shriek muffled by Caleb’s cock signaled Frank finally cumming, barely a touch to his dick as it left sticky white trails on the floor, leaving him shaking in the Wraith’s grip. Gently lowering Frank to kneel in front of Caleb, Philip ran his hands down his back with soft rumbles before settling himself on one of the empty chairs with a deep huff of breath.

Frank’s ass was absolutely dripping, cum trailing down his thighs and over his taut balls as he shook at Caleb’s feet, the bounty hunter, kind enough to pull out of the man’s mouth while he caught his breath and revelled in his orgasm. His skin was slick with a myriad of fluids, his face the worst, covered in drool and tears from having his gag reflex played with so torturously, but as soon as he’d gotten his breath back, he was doing his best to clamber into Caleb’s lap without his hands.

Squeezing Danny’s cock, Evan sped up his hand slightly, pressing his wide, muscular body into the stalker’s to drown him in his scent and presence, smile widening with every puff of air and breathy moan that Danny made. He whined when Evan pulled away, retrieving that bottle of oil to smear over his fingers, setting it down before trailing them down, past his cock and balls to rub at his hole.

“Like fuck, are you fucking me,” Danny panted, not even believing himself as Evan tugged his pants and briefs off fully, lifting the Ghostface’s legs to wrap around his hips.

“Even if you didn’t want it,” Evan growled into his ear, pressing a thick, calloused finger in as far as it would go. “You can’t stop me.”

Caleb eventually managed to help Frank into his lap, clenching and unclenching his fingers over the man’s pert ass as he pulled his hips forwards, coaxing the Legion leader to sit on his cock. Eyes rolling back in his head as he was penetrated for a third time, Caleb’s cock reaching deeper than Philip’s or Evan’s had; overstimulated as he was having just came, Frank immediately raised his hips, bucking down with a high, breathy moan.

“God boy, ain’t you just a perfect cock sleeve,” the Deathslinger rumbled, pleased at his lapful of Frank. Rolling his hips as best he could without jarring his bad leg too much, he groaned at the slick tightness around his cock, burying his face into the smaller man’s throat to lave his tongue over the tattooed skin and bite.

“Fuck- Yeah,” breathy and fucked out, Frank’s response was slurred in his post orgasm daze, cock twitching as it hardened again from the half hardness it had deflated to. Starts of too much burned in his stomach as his ass ached at the nonstop abuse it was enduring, his muscles aching and tired as he mustered as much energy as he could to ride Caleb’s dick. The other killer noticed of course, grinning to himself.

“I’ve got you, pretty boy,” tightening his grip on Frank’s waist, Caleb lifted the man almost completely off his cock before dropping back down to engulf it fully, the pleased moan Frank gave for his actions made him chuckle; he did it again, kept on doing it until the Legion leader was gasping and writhing on him.

Three fingers curled into his prostate, Danny was almost as loud as Frank, desperate to be filled despite his previous hesitation, thighs clamped tight around Evan’s hips as he ground back onto the intrusion.

“Evan, fuck please, I need it-” his babbling was cut off when Evan pulled out his fingers, whining pitifully at the emptiness inside him as the Trapper worked off his overalls for a second time, stroking his cock with his oiled fingers to slick himself up.

“Just as desperate aren’t you, need a thick cock to shut you up,” Danny nodded, scrabbling as much as he could in his chains to get Evan to hurry the fuck up and fuck him. As Evan sank his cock into Danny’s hole, Caleb groaned hoarsely and pumped Frank full with a third load of cum, biting at the smaller man’s neck and squeezing his ass cheeks as he rode our his orgasm with hard rolls of his hips. By the time he finished, he leaned back in his chair, lifting Frank off of him to stop him grinding on his softening cock; he glanced over to Michael, still stood in the same place with his head tilted, watching.

“Michael,” Frank practically purred, rutting himself against Caleb’s clothed stomach as his ass leaked copious amounts of cum onto the bounty hunter’s pants and the fabric of the arm chair. “Aren’t you gonna come fuck me?”

The masked man tilted his head to the opposite side, slowly stepping towards the two until he stood towered over them, looking down at a lust drunk Frank. His gaze fell to Caleb.

“He’s all yours,” he puffed, still getting his breath back and wanting to straighten out his leg. Neither him nor Philip were surprised when Michael snapped out a hand to grasp at Frank’s throat, lifting him off the bounty hunter’s lap only to slam him down onto the table, pressing him into it by his neck as he pressed his groin to the Legion leader’s leaking asshole.

Danny couldn’t see his boyfriend getting manhandled by Michael, but his imagination ran wild thinking about it, the brute’s ridiculous grip marring Frank’s pale skin as he fucked him into oblivion, the rage and unbridled death that was Michael Myers focused on destroying him from the inside out. God he wished that were him. Then he realised, this would probably happen again; it would happen again if he had anything to do with it.

His mind went blank as Evan fucked him into the wall, powerful thrusts making him cry out in ecstasy as he was filled to the brim with his thick cock over and over, the chains clinking together at every slight movement they made. He couldn’t spare a thought to Frank even if he wanted to, literally having his brains fucked out by a monster of a man growling degradation into his ear.

Though Frank wasn’t faring much better, pinned by his throat to the hard, unrelenting table, Myers balls deep in his sloppy hole as he span in the lulled mist of asphyxiation, moaning whorishly whenever Michael’s hand let up enough in its bruising grip to allow him to breathe. He’d have bruises marring his neck after this, matching the finger prints bruised into his hips and thighs by three other men, he was thoroughly debauched, being fucked with other men’s cum as lube and positively reeking of sex. Having waited so long, Michael quickly hit his peak, groaning quietly as he flexed his fingers over Frank’s neck, pumping his cum into him and tilting his head curiously when the Legion leader writhed and came a second time untouched, striping his own chest with milky white.

“You gonna cum for me, huh Danny?” Evan growled, not having slowed his brutal pace into the stalker at all since he’d started. Knuckles white with his grip on Danny’s thigh, he reached forward to stroke quickly at the Ghostface’s cock, grunting when the other man tightened around him and came with a sharp cry, head thrown back and his mouth agape. The desire to shove his cock between those pretty pink lips was strong, but Evan was too close to bother untying him, thrusts stuttering as he pumped his cum into Danny with brutal, shuddering thrusts.  _ Next time _ , he thought to himself, wanting to defile the man trapped between him and the wall, take his time torturing and wrecking him.

After Evan had pulled out, Danny sank back against the wall, held up entirely by the chains still tight around his torso as he revelled in the bonelessness of his orgasm. Frank was in a similar state, taking shuddering breaths splayed out on the table as Philip cleaned him up with some rags, Caleb smoking a cigar, still in the armchair, and Michael, vanished. As if he hadn’t even been there.

Despite the ache in his arms and ass, all Danny could think was that he’d be filming a lot more sex tapes if this was the result.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and wish to support me, you can buy me a coffee! - https://ko-fi.com/swampstoat


End file.
